Melt Me
by Clexaofficial
Summary: Clarke works at Bath and Bodyworks and has a massive crush on a certain leather aficionado who buys a massive amount of candles.


"Scary hottie, two o'clock." Octavia murmured in Clarke's ear, hot breath tickling her neck. Clarke craned her neck quickly, eyes softening as she took in the leather clad angel she'd been fantasizing about for the last three months. Today she wore her signature black leather jacket, a black tank, pants so tight Clarke wondered if they were sown on her and black combat boots.

Clarke was totally smitten by this girl, Lexa, as her friend had called her once, and would stare at her every Friday, when she came to buy candles at six o clock, like a schedule. She never bought less than five candles and Clarke wondered how she managed to burn through them so quickly. She didn't complain though and even though they had never spoken, she often ogled the brunette from either behind the register, or stocking her candles.

"You've got a little drool there, Griff." Raven teased, appearing next to the blonde. "Might want to clean it before you talk to her." Clarke glared at her and turned back to Lexa. Raven and Octavia eyes met over her head and they rolled them simultaneously. Clarke had been thirsting for the girl since forever and Raven was getting tired of her pathetic gawking eyes. Octavia agreed with her and the two friends often planned on ways to get both women together. They had tried several of them and they often ended up with Clarke breaking so many candles or Clarke almost being stabbed or Clarke needing stiches-actually most of them ended with Clarke being hurt.

"Just fucking ask her out already." Octavia said.

"Are you crazy? No, no. I'm not going to ask her out!" Clarke protested, turning to her friends, although she stayed looking at the brunette from the corner of her eye. Lexa stood next to candles, her perpetually angry friend scrolling through her phone. "I've never spoken to her and I'm pretty sure she's dating that blonde." Raven scoffed.

"If she is, then I owe her a huge apology." Clarke and Octavia looked at her in question. "I fucked her at this frat party two weeks ago." She shrugged, smirking. Clarke shook her head, a little jealous that Raven got laid so quickly and easily.

"You see!" Octavia elbowed Clarke, hurting her ribs. Clarke hissed, glaring at her. "She's single! Now you have no excuse! You haven't dated anyone or fucked someone since Niylah. I'm pretty sure you've got cobwebs down there."

"Hey!" Clarke protested, not budging, she paused. "What if she's straight?"

"Do you see the way she's eyefucking you? No way she's straight." Raven said, Clarke licked her lips, head turning towards Lexa. Her heart stuttered in her chest as she caught Lexa's eyes on her. Clarke wouldn't say she was eyefucking her but she was definitely staring intently. Her blonde friend stood next to her, she leaned down and whispered into her ear, a small frown on her face. Lexa turned to her and rolled her eyes, turning away from Clarke. Clarke breathed out once, turning to her two friends who raised their eyebrows at the same time.

"You need to stop doing that. It scares the shit out of me." Clarke protested.

"Do what?" they said at the same time, smirks on their lips. Clarke shook her head.

"Whatever. You guys need to bang before your heated stares cause something or someone to be set on fire." Raven pressed her hand to Clarke's shoulder. "Do I need to remind you that we work in a candle store?" she twisted her head in what was supposed to be sympathetic manner and Clarke shrugged her off.

"Also, Indra isn't here, you can use the back office. We won't tell." Octavia added.

Her whole face was flushed as she imagined Lexa leaning over in the back office's desk. She took her apron off, tossing it in Raven's face. "I'm taking my break, you bitches can take over the cash register." She walked away to a flurry of badly hidden laughs and a flushed face. All Clarke needed to do was get out of the store, not talk to Lexa or even breathe near her, she knew her two idiotic friends would tease her mercilessly.

She kept her head down and walked around the candles, avoiding dancing green eyes that didn't stray from her. Clarke mistakenly looked her way and met those green eyes once more. She quickly turned back to the floor, walking faster. She didn't notice the new scent display that was set up by the exit, her foot twisted and she stumbled.

"Woah!" Lexa said, one hand gripping her shoulder and the other gripping her elbow, holding her up. Clarke gaped at her a bit, feet shaking like a newfound fowl. Lexa's friend stood behind her, eyes narrowed as they took in Clarke. Clarke couldn't help noticing just how prettier she was up close and how _green_ her eyes were.

"Hi." Lexa said, one of her hands still gripped Clarke's shoulder, her friend rolled her eyes from behind her.

"Ugh, I'm going to Starbucks. These candles are giving me a fucking headache." Anya said, glaring slightly at Clarke before walking out. Lexa waved over her shoulder nonchalantly, eyes still glued to Clarke.

"….Hi." Clarke said, after she finished gaping at the brunette. Lexa's eyebrow quirked a bit, before she resumed her nonchalant face. She realized she was still gripping Clarke's shoulder and awkwardly patted it before letting go.

"I'm Lexa."

"Clarke."

"I know." Clarke stared, surprised and a little elated. She wondered who Lexa had questioned for her name. "You're wearing a nametag." Lexa pointed out. Clarke fingered her nametag and let out an awkward chuckle, feeling dumb.

"Oh, right."

"Are you leaving?"

"Uhm, yes. For my break." Her ears were burning, as was her face, and she was more than sure that the two idiots she called friends were full on staring. The amused quirk of Lexa's lips as she looked over Clarke's shoulder confirmed her suspicions.

"That's too bad." Lexa said, grabbing a candle from the display. She looked away from Clarke, fingers tapping on the candle. "I was hoping to talk to you, but I'm interrupting your break." Clarke stuttered to reply but Lexa was already grabbing the candle. She shot stunned Clarke a smile and patted her shoulder again. "See you next week, Clarke." She smiled once and weaved towards the cash register.

Clarke stood, head craning and gaping as she watched Lexa reach into the back pocket of what Clarke realized were _very_ tight jeans.

Clarke met Raven's eye, caught, and she laughed, raising her eyebrows in a suggestive matter. Clarke flipped her and left the store, cheeks still red. She'd see her next week indeed.

Clarke was a mess the whole week; she couldn't sleep or drink and she spent her days just waiting and anticipating Friday at six. It was driving her friends insane and Raven even invited her to a frat party in the hope to run into Lexa or Anya, Lexa's blonde friend. They didn't run into either and Clarke ended up getting so drunk she had a perpetual headache for almost four days.

She made sure to get extra ready on Friday morning, drying her hair, applying some expensive mascara her mother had gifted her. She spent so much time that she was late to work. Indra was less than happy and made her stock all the new candles, a job every worker hated.

The day passed very slowly and Clarke could hardly keep her bundle of nerves at bay. Raven and Octavia certainly didn't help and teased her throughout the shift. They pointed to the door, gasping in surprise and whispered 'she's here', crashing her hopes as soon as they had taken off. She ignored them for the rest of her shift and just stocked. She was stocking the peach Bellini's when someone tapped on her shoulder. Clarke became startled and almost dropped the candle she was holding.

"Shit!" she muttered, holding her hand to her rapid beating heart. She turned quickly and there stood Lexa in all of her leather jacket glory, eyeliner smudged to perfection. Her lips quirked into a semi-smile as she watched Clarke's startled expression, she bit her lip in hopes to drown that smile.

"Clarke." She said in greeting.

"Lexa." Clarke replied, putting the candle on the display. Her heart still beat erratically and she swallowed dryly, taking the rest of Lexa in.

"You startle easy." Lexa said in amusement, one hand into the pocket of her once again _tight as fucking hell_ ripped skinny jeans. She wore a black combat boots and a stripped cropped top that showed off a sliver of toned stomach. Clarke's darted from the small section of her tummy before they settled on the tightness of her fucking jeans. She couldn't help but think about how hard it'd be to tear those jeans off of her. She blushed as it had been more than a minute of her quiet ogling.

 _Finally_ , Clarke tore her eyes from the restricting material and met Lexa's amused eyes. She had definitely noticed Clarke's hungry eyes, and she cleared her throat before answering.

"Yes.", she said lamely. She grabbed another candle from the box, not even putting it away but needing to hold it, she was afraid that her hands were shaking and didn't want to embarrass herself any further. "When I get scared I tend to jump and scream." Lexa grinned, tongue darting out of her lips to wet them slightly.

"Some might say that you're a screamer. Huh, Clarke?" Lexa teased, Clarke's mouth opened at the implication and she blinked rapidly. She deliberated for a second and closed it in defeat. Lexa let out a throaty chuckle, grabbing one of the candles from the box, handing it to Clarke. Clarke took it with shaky, sweaty hands and held both of the candles to her chest.

She swallowed dryly, not believing that she was making a fucking fool out of herself in front of what might possibly be the hottest girl she'd ever seen. She was Clarke fucking Griffin, the Griffinator, all out party girl who had managed to bed Ontari, the 'ice princess' with a sneer so rough you'd get nightmares. Her game was so fucking off.

"How was your week?" Lexa asked, one hip jutting out. Clarke's eyes went from her bony, exposed hip to her green eyes.

"Uh-" she licked her lips once. "Good. Just work." Lexa opened her mouth to reply but was rudely interrupted.

"Ready to go? I have shit to do." Anya said, suddenly appearing next to Lexa. Lexa rolled her eyes at her friend, shoving her a little. "What?" Anya asked, Clarke swallowed again. "Oh, hey Blondie."

"Uh, hi." Lexa smiled briefly at Clarke and glared at her friend.

"See you next week, Clarke." Lexa said, a smile very much on her lips. She started to push Anya out of the store, grumbling at her as they walked. Anya punched her arms as they left and Lexa rubbed it, glaring. Clarke watched as they walked out, _very much_ enjoying how snug Lexa's jeans fit on her ass.

Raven and Octavia materialized almost immediately, smirks well prominent on their faces.

"So?" Octavia asked, leaning against her friend, raising her eyebrows rapidly.

"So, what?" Clarke replied, going back to her stocking duty. She shrugged Octavia off of her.

"Did you ask her out?" Octavia asked.

"Oh, no. I didn't."

"You're so lame, Griffin!" Raven shook her head. "You want me to help you out? I can ask Anya for the scary hottie's number."

"No! Don't do that, Raven!"

"Wait, are you guys still talking?" Octavia asked, Raven shrugged as a reply.

"She calls in the middle of the night, I appear and when I arrive, I don't really talk if you catch my drift."

"Nice!" Octavia high-fived her.

"So, do you want me to ask her?" At Clarke's shake of her head, she replied with, "Fine. Suit yourself. Just don't blame me if she's married to someone else by time you ask her out."

"I'll ask her out soon enough." Her friends shot her incredulous looks. "We've literally only spoken twice and those conversations have not lasted longer than two minutes!" Clarke said defending herself. Raven snorted.

"I was two fingers deep into Anya and we hadn't even had what you call a real conversation. You can learn some shit from me." Raven said, rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Yes, Clarke. Ask the hottie out!" Octavia agreed, jumping on her toes a little. Clarke turned to her stocking duty, rolling her eyes.

"Go annoy someone else, please."

The next week, Lexa and Clarke talked for three minutes instead of just one. They talked as Lexa looked at candles and talked about her favorite scent. Anya stood next to her and rolled her eyes every time Clarke talked. Lexa left when Anya scoffed for the sixth time, an apologetic smile on her lips. Clarke didn't get her number.

The following week, Lexa arrived with Anya again, who attached herself to Raven as soon as she caught sight of Lexa advancing on Clarke. This time, Clarke started the conversation, smiling and joking in a way she usually did, believing the, Griffinator to be back. Lexa was pleasantly surprised and smiled three times, at which, the Griffinator left and Clarke the fool arrived again. Lexa left when Octavia came, smiling behind Clarke and overall being annoying. Clarke threw Octavia's lucky sweater in the wash for that, because she had interrupted just as Clarke was going to ask for her number.

The week after that, Lexa arrived smiling and laughing. The store was dead and her two idiotic friends were not working, it was the perfect time to ask for her number. They spent ten minutes talking and laughing. Suddenly, the store began to bustle with annoying customers and Clarke was the only employee on so Lexa left, smiling her goodbye. Clarke pouted for the rest of her shift, still not having Lexa's number.

This week however, Clarke arrived with a game plan. She would ask for her number and would not let Raven, Octavia, Anya or anyone else get in her way. It was almost time for Lexa to arrive and Clarke was at wits end waiting for Lexa to arrive. The store was semi busy and Indra was hidden in the back office, not wanting to speak to anyone, happier doing paperwork. Raven and Octavia were under strict 'do not speak to me or Lexa' orders and they were taking them seriously, or so they claimed. Clarke was behind the register, ringing people up while her eyes didn't stray from the entrance.

Finally, Lexa walked in, still wearing that ridiculous leather jacket even though it was the middle of July. She met Clarke's eyes and smiled once. Raven was at the door, squirting lotion onto people's hands, she smiled at Lexa and said something that made Lexa look at the floor timidly, an odd sight in her leather and black ensemble. Clarke grit her teeth, wondering what Raven had said, embarrassed even though she didn't hear said thing.

Lexa walked around the store, just looking at stuff and Clarke relaxed, calming down. Maybe what Raven had said wasn't so bad. She cashed out the next customers and Lexa walked over to the register, holding only one candle, a new record.

"Hey." Clarke said in greeting.

"Clarke." Lexa nodded in affirmation, handing Clarke her purchase. Clarke rang her stuff in and Lexa swiped her card, paying. "How have you been?"

"Bored. I'm just glad that this semester is over and done with."

"You're in school?"

"Yes. I'm an art major, much to my mother's chagrin. I know, I know, an art degree is useless and I'm gonna be working in a coffee shop for all of my life." Clarke rolled her eyes in a joking matter, used to people's pity stares as she states her major. Lexa does the opposite, shrugging one shoulder and shaking her head lightly.

"Art is important, Clarke, without Art we would have no true beauty in the world." She says, stopping before turning and looking at Clarke from under her lashes. "Well, maybe not." She blushes and Clarke bustles because Lexa is _flirting_ with her.

"Uhm-" she stutters, more than sure and ready to get her number now or maybe kiss her full on the lips-

"Clarke." Indra states, holding her office door open. "I need you in my office. You did the last inventory and I cannot read the chicken scratch you call handwriting."

"One minute, Indra." She turns back to Lexa. "So, I was-"

"Now, Clarke." Indra states, raising one eyebrow in a way that Clarke knows she shouldn't object to. "Octavia, take over the register." Clarke turns to Lexa, apology in her eyes, cursing Indra to the seven hells.

"Sorry."

"I'll see you next week." Lexa says nodding once, Clarke nods back and hands Lexa her bag. Lexa turns and Clarke is once again entranced as her ass is packaged in those jeans. She turns to face an impatient Indra when Octavia calls out to Lexa.

"Wait! You forgot your coupons!" Octavia calls, folding said papers, following and stuffing them into Lexa's bag. Lexa looks confused and nods slowly, eyes narrowed. "Silly Clarke forgot to give them to you."

"Uhm, thanks." Lexa replies, raising one eyebrow.

"Don't mention it." she replies, smirking a little. Lexa turns again, Raven waves as she leaves.

Later that night, Clarke sits in her sofa eating ramen noodles and crying over Lexa. Octavia and Raven sit next to her, the three of them watching Scandal.

"I would highkey fuck Kerry Washington." Octavia says, slurping her noodles.

"Who would't?" Raven retorts.

"Clarke, Steven looks like your stepdad, Marcus." Octavia points out.

"Holy shit! You're right, O!" Raven replied. Clarke isn't listening and is still sulking into her pasta, Raven's phone beeps.

"Is that Anya?" Octavia asked.

"Yes. Poor girl can't get enough of me." Raven grins and replies to Anya, her grin softening into what could be interpreted as a loving look. Octavia bets they start to officially date by the end of the month. Raven's phone beeps again and Raven nearly lunges for it. Octavia changes her mind, they'll be dating by the end of the week.

"I'm pretty sure you're the one who can't get enough of her. You're always texting and annoying the poor girl." Clarke says, finally tuning in.

"Me?" she scoffs. "She's the one who's always pleading and whimpering for me. Especially when I stick my tongue-"

"Anyway!" Octavia interrupts, knowing that Raven's tangent will get more and more explicit. "Did you get Sexy Lexy's number?"

"Sexy Lexy? Who the fuck came up with that nickname?"

"I did." Raven states proudly, sending another message to Anya. "And did you?"

"No." Clarke grumbles. "Indra interrupted before I could. Did you guys see her today? She looked hot."

"Clarke, she looks like an emo Hot Topic employee, but I kinda see the appeal." Octavia replies, shrugging one shoulder. Clarke shoots her an unconvinced look, having caught Octavia's longing look directed to Lexa's ass many times before. Her phone rings and she listlessly picks it up, frowning at the unknown number.

"Who is it, Clarke?" Octavia asks.

"I don't know." She shrugs. "Hello?"

"Clarke." The other line says in greeting. Clarke's eyes widen in realization and Octavia suddenly looks very guilty.

"Lexa." she slowly says back and Octavia nearly strangles herself swallowing her noodles in one gulp. "How did you get my number?" she set her soup on the coffee table, slowly advancing towards Octavia.

"The coupon, you wrote it on it." Lexa replied. Octavia tossed her bowl on the table as Clarke stood to smack her over the head. She dodged the shot and ran out of the apartment, fearing for her life.

"Ah! Clarke don't hit me! It was all Octavia! You never asked Sexy Lexy and we nearly killed you the last times and-!" Raven says, as Clarke starts following her as well. She runs out after Octavia, leaving Clarke's apartment door ajar.

"This isn't over!" Clarke hollers down the hall. Clarke closes the door and leans against the door and slides down until she's sitting on her ass. She can't believe that her meddling friends did this, she was going to ask her out soon enough, and she just needed a little time.

"Shit. Should I have not called?" Lexa starts, backpedaling.

"No. No, I'm happy you called! My friends are idiots and have been pushing me to ask you out and I was but-"Clarke lets out a gust of air. "I was just too chicken." A beat of silence and then Lexa let out a chuckle of relief.

"Me too. Anya has been teasing me about you for like-."she stopped abruptly.

"How long?" Clarke asks, her heart pounding loud and heavy in her chest.

"Remember that time you body-slammed that shoplifter? Well…yeah since then." Lexa mumbles and Clarke blushes because that happened close to six months ago and Clarke would be an idiot to not admit that she's been thinking about Lexa since then, too. It was one of those failed Octaven set ups and Clarke was not too proud to of that moment. Indra was and she actually gave her a raise and one of her rare Indra smiles.

"Oh, wow." And even though she tries to retain her surprise, she can't but she's so happy and she's grinning.

"Hold on! I promise I'm not creepy, I'm just-"Lexa paused then sighs. "Maybe I am a little creepy. I mean I'm practically broke from buying all those candles just to see ya'. I had to forego my karate classes this month since candles are so fucking expensive."

"Really?" Clarke doesn't know if she's asking affirmation from the fake candle buying or the karate. Clarke tries to not think of sweaty Lexa in a gi and she fails.

"Yes."

"I thought you just really liked them."

"I do, but not enough to burn through ten a week." She laughs a little and Clarke grins wider, not believing her luck. "So if you're not the one who wrote down your number on the coupons does that mean you don't want to go on a date with me on Thursday?"

"Wait, what?"

"That's what it says on it." she clears her throat before she begins to read it. "Date Thursday? Call me, xoxo, the Grifiinator."

"Oh, my god." She groans and covers her eyes in mortification.

"So was that a yes?"

"Wait, you're really asking me out?"

"Uh, yes. Unless you don't want-"

"Yes, of course." Clarke interrupts, hardly believing that the voice in her ear is Lexa's, that she has a date with Lexa.

"Great!" Lexa replies and Clarke can hear the relief and grin in her voice. Lexa pauses and Clarke can hear her hesitation.

"What's up?"

"Clarke, do your friends really call me 'Sexy Lexy?'?"

"Oh, my god! Lexa let me explain-"

Clarke swears she's gonna kill them.

On Thursday, at two am as she lays in Lexa's bed, boneless and breathless but happy and pleasured, she decided she would delay killing her friends until tomorrow. For now, all she wants was the taste of Lexa's lips on her own again.


End file.
